


once, twice, thrice

by a_popcorn_kernel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DONT READ IF YOUHAVENT WATCHED YET, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, I think?, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, New York Special, SERIOUSLY THIS HAS SPOILERS IN IT, sort of????????????, what else do i tag this as????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE NEW YORK SPECIAL AHEAD LIKE I'M SERIOUS HERE OKAY|| in this fic ladybug bought two of the little plushies; a cat for herself and a ladybug for adrien.adrien decides to break the rules, just once, and hopes for an answer from his lady.inspired by this one extremely heartwarming buggachatfanartso as you can see it's been gifted to her (hope you like it ahaha *sweats*)||
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 34
Kudos: 200





	once, twice, thrice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buggachat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggachat/gifts).



Adrien sighed. 

It had been a rough day, to say the least. He'd messed up in his Chinese lesson earlier. Been scolded by the photoshoot director. Gotten himself badly beaten during fencing.

Even Kagami had seemed disappointed—and concerned.

_ “Adrien, are you okay?” _ she'd asked him earlier, her worried face bathed in the dying afternoon light of the changing room.  _ “You haven't been yourself.” _

Adrien had only smiled then. “ _ I think I'll be the judge of that, Kagami. _ ”

_ “Are you  _ sure _ you're alright?” _ Kagami had forced a grin, then, trying to cheer him up.  _ “You know, winning is no fun when your opponent isn't even trying.” _

Adrien had laughed softly. Tiredly. 

_ “Don't worry, Kagami. I'm fine.”  _ He'd stood up, slinging his duffel across his body.  _ “See you.” _

He'd forced himself to turn his back on Kagami as he left—he couldn't bear to look at her face. Because he'd known she hadn't been convinced. Not in the least.

Adrien slumped into his seat, staring blankly at the ceiling.

And of course, there was the cherry on top of it all.

Ladybug was leaving. So were his classmates. But he'd be stuck here.

He stared at the remote control Ladybug had given him. Stared at the ladybug toy on his desk, companion to her cat toy.

He wondered where Ladybug was. Where her cat was placed. What her desk looked like. 

He wondered if she missed him, too.

On an impulse, he pressed the remote once, twice. Thrice.

_ I miss you, _ was what he'd hoped to convey, hoped she'd understand.

For a few, terrifying moments there was no response, and he thought she hadn't noticed it. He wilted. He forced himself to wait a little longer.

And then the ladybug on his desk twitched, and made a small buzzing sound. Once, twice, thrice.

Adrien's smile was like a sunrise.

_ I miss you too _ was what he thought she meant.

**Author's Note:**

> almost forgot- [my tumblr](apopcornkernel.tumblr.com)


End file.
